7 Years Later
by ScarfBook
Summary: Alternate story after Blair left Dan for Chuck, and everyone found out about the video of Dan and Serena's having sex.
1. Prologue - The Last Encounter

**Hi.. This my revised Fanfic with the same Title: 7 Years Later, Big Thanks for my Beta, R. Bitch, for making my story prettier!**

 **So basically it's after season 5 story, and I pick several story from season 6, mostly the part when Dan and Serena's sex video came out. After that it's my story.. Hope you like it.. and please review ^^**

 **Chapter 01**

 **Prologue – The Last Encounter**

Dan Humphrey had had enough with his messy life in the Upper East Side, his post break up (like there was any) with Blair, hurt him so bad and left him looking a wounded cub. He thought Serena the Golden One was the love of his life, because of all the drama he had to go through with her just to keep her wanting him. But now, he finally realized that he is the prisoner in love with Queen B. Who would have thought that the girl he despised the most because she was everything he hated about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95-pound, doe eyed, bonmot-tossing, label-whoring package of girly evil, would be the one to win his heart and then just crush it without showing no mercy and then turn her back on him, so she can get back to her evil prince. (Smiling sadly) he is indeed a Lonely Boy he thought to himself lonely boy.

After that irrational, emotional, and stupid revenge act he had done by having sex with Serena, he felt like he had already crashed rock bottom and there was no way to come out of it, until an opportunity he couldn't pass up came to him. His publisher gave him the choice and change of scenery to live across Europe for his new book. He has so many to write in his new book, thanks to his pathetic condition. But Europe? He saw an opportunity, opportunity to escape, and free his broken and ached heart from Blair Waldorf.

His publisher made a small gathering for his leaving, and he was supposed to be the belle of the ball, but it seemed the party left him unnoticed. No one cared about him, or no one even realized that he was still there, gloomy and sad. Serena calls him more often now than she had ever did in their past relationship, always begging him not to leave and stay, so they could rekindle their relationship.

"Dan, let me go with you?" she would say.

"Tell me your destination? Please Dan" Serena would beg (who knew this girl could beg talk more of asking a guy to stay for her and not the other way round), he could hear her almost cry in her voice, but he has already made decision, he wants to cut lose his connections with Blair which means no Serena.

As predicted no one was looking for him, so he left his party and left for his lonely loft. Rufus was out dating another girl, and Jenny, well.. she was still in her exile.

"Dan" his heart almost stopped, at what he saw in front of him, standing there was Blair Waldorf in all her glory, wearing her long beautiful Vera Wang evening dress, and also looking beautiful as always. Fuck

"Blair" Dan almost whispered.

Blair walked heading to his direction. Slowly, confident, but yet the path to him looked long. It was silent all along. He couldn't say a word, and yet she hadn't said a word either, just walking and closing their gap.

Someone needs to say something. This is so absurd.

He was too angry to say a thing, but yet he was too happy, to finally see her again. Yes, he despised her, but he couldn't help but feel the love and intensity burning inside him. Yup, she still owned his heart.

And finally, she stood so close to him, that he could hear her pounding heart clearly. It was so sexy, and how he missed listening to her pounding heart near him. And suddenly their eyes met. She challenged him, in different level than any women ever challenged him. Her eyes spoke sadness, longing, confusion, and wanting. Yup, Blair Waldorf wanted him, after she had dumped him. How wrong does that sound?

He knew exactly what he should do, but yet, a part of him didn't want to lose her again, knowing that she won't dump him again, because he would be leaving tomorrow morning. Suddenly he was grinning in his mind, and he got a shiver run through him because of evil his thoughts were.

And then happened. She was leaned close to him and kissed him. He was shocked (not that he wasn't expecting it), and angry! How could she just come in here and kiss him, when she had been the one to dump him, but she didn't say a word.

He kissed her back angrily and surprisingly she didn't protest it.

* * *

Dan woke up, his head was so heavy. And his body ached. He was confused, because he felt like he had drunk a lot, but then he remembered he didn't drink much last night. And then he saw his bed, his room. And it looked like an earthquake passed through them. It was so messy. Then the reality of everything hit him. Woah! Did Blair really come in last night? Did they really have that steamy hot angry sex? Well that would explain the pain shooting out from his body.

He looked next to him, to see if Blair was still in his room. And again, reality was so cruel. He had slept alone. But her Channel No 5 still lingers in his bed sheet, and on his body apparently.

Fuck. How am I going to forget Blair Waldorf and apparently despise her, if this was the last memory I will have of her. _Fuck!_

And suddenly all his memory about last night came into the surface, and he got more headaches just remembering them.

 _Damn you Blair!_

* * *

Blair couldn't remember how many showers she had to take, to remove his mark on her skin. It was painful sex, but it was hot at the same time. She didn't regret it. This small pain has no match against how miserable or in pain she has been after breaking up with Dan Humphrey. It was her silly decision, a stupid one at that! To leave Dan, and to come back to Chuck, hoping that he would change, and that somehow they really are The Inevitable Couple, but in a healthy way. And now she isn't quite sure if they are still together or not. Chuck changed, but something seems off with their relationship. She didn't feel content, and she somewhat feels like she's losing herself. And she knows clearly that she is losing her soul mate, Dan "Brooklyn" Humphrey. (hahaha who would have thought)

And when, she wanted to mend their relationship. Dan seemed so distant, so far away, and hard to reach. She sent him many emails, but none with replies. She tried to contact him often, but it seems like he blocked her from ever connecting. It broke her heart so bad. She cried every night, but no one knew, except maybe Dorota, her mother-slash-best friend-slash-maid.

Well that was until that grossed out video came out. How that video broke her heart even more is still a mystery, her heart was shattered into pieces, that she could no longer believe how stupid she is to fell in love with a Brooklyn-infested mutt, she almost cried a river, and even at a point started doubting her past relationship with Dan.

Was it ever true? Did he really, really ever love her? All the time he was with her, was he also in-love with Serena? Were they sleeping together behind her back? It drove her crazy!

It was like Dan was cheating on her!

How could he have had sex with Serena, and exposed it to the world! The thought of him having sex with Serena was already crushing her, and now exposed it? Ugh! There is no word to describe how disgusting it is!

And since that video came out, her guilt toward Dan, become this grudge of emotion! She hates him! But.. she..she.. loves.. him.. still…

Frustrating it is!

Days after days, she thought again that she could move on with Chuck. Maybe Chuck is truly her soulmate. And Nope! He is not!

She got used to thinking about Dan occasionally, with less grudge now! She busied herself with finishing school, her literature and art hobbies. She hangs out with Chuck, Nate and Serena sometimes, but she couldn't stand to be with Serena without her mind thinking of Dan. So she finds an excuse to be busying herself with every time they ask her to go out with them. Because she is not yet ready to face Serena or rather be her friend right now. Every time she thinks about her relationship with Dan, it seems to her like it was merely just a summer fling!

Her relationship with Chuck was only physical, which is has now become so rare, because of how busy Chuck Bass is. Even her social life limited her only to attend fundraisers and Galas. She is definitely not happy.

And it struck her hard, when she saw that a Tiffany's small box was on hold by a Chuck Bass after her trip to Tiffany's to get a charm for her charm bracelet. She suddenly became afraid that this unhappy life of hers would lead to a loveless wedding! She panicked! Blair Waldorf is not ready to live an unhappy life with Chuck Bass.

She started crying again in her bed, and a hard realization hit her hard enough to knock more sobs into her. She didn't have a friend to talk to or to console her, her Dan… ugh! Her Serena… Ugh! She is alone in this.

Then Dorota came in, and after hearing her between sobs gave her a somewhat advice which includes her Mr. Dan talking. "People make mistake." Said Dorota, and she understands completely.

And that's how she ended up in Brooklyn, knocking on Dan's door. Hoping she could find release and maybe home.

* * *

She was there so nervous, but Dan hasn't say a word except her name, when he opened his door. He looks so Dan Humphrey. She stayed still, but Dan keeps looking at her with disbelief in his sharp eyes. It was mixed between anger and longing.

And Blair, putting on all her bravery walked up to Dan, closing their gap, believing that Dan would say something, he always has something to ramble on. She desperately wants to say something, but it was lingering in her mouth, she was confused, yet she just wants to wrap her arm around Dan's neck, while seeking her home.

They were so close, and she finally stops, before she bumps him and gives him the wrong idea (or right one) because she really came to talk. But still he didn't say a word, but still kept his eyes on her. Suddenly, Blair's heart was thumping so hard you could hear it a mile away. And she couldn't wait any longer; so she leaned in, and kissed him, hoping he would say something, or ask what she was doing or any reaction would suffice right now. But no answer, his only respond, was a home for her. He kissed her back. But angrily.

Blair's not so shocked and returns that same angry kiss, emotions flaring, like they were talking to each other. And that was how the sex happened. No talking!

She had fallen asleep after it, due to her fatigue. She looked around Dan, and seemed even more confused now. She just realized how angry he was. Her phone blinked. And it was a text from Chuck, he is flying into New York and wants to have breakfast with her. Damn! If she really wants to be happy, she needs to stop making more troubles for herself and rather solve them.

She hurriedly gets up, and searches for her dress which was lying in the floor in Dan's room and finally when she found her last piece of clothing in the living room. She slips out.

* * *

Dan packed his last box, and handed it to delivery boy. He grabbed his suitcase and took a good look at his room for the last time, trying to remember and hold on to every memory of him and Blair that was spent in this very room. The room still smells Blair.

Rufus and Nate were there in the airport to bid him farewell. Nate still couldn't believe that he would leave New York. He hugged him, and made sure not to mention Blair in any future conversation they will have. Rufus hugged him, reminding him to live well and better keep calling.

"Daaaaaaan" and here was Serena, running towards him, and jumping on him, hugging him.

"Please don't go. Or let me follow you Dan" begged Serena. Dan shrugged, and kissed her on her forehead to comfort her. And then she cried.

And beep.

 **Look who is coming with a diamond ring this morning. Seems like our "almost" Princess Bee, would shift to being our own Queen Bass. And look who is fleeing? After breaking a heart or hearts behind. I never expected this from you, Lonely Boy. But of course we know it is only a matter of time before S would latch onto another man. We expect a good drama, here. XOXO.**

The blast was accompanied with a picture of Chuck Bass with a box in his hand heading towards Blair's penthouse and Dan Humphrey in the airport with his suitcase.

Dan sighed reading it. And put his phone back in to his pocket. I knew it! I'm just a toy to Blair Waldorf. I hope she gets her fairytale now.

And with that, he makes sure he would live well and also moves on!

* * *

Blair read the blast in a horror. Where will he go? For how long will he be gone? Why didn't Dan tell me all these last night? I knew! How could I be so stupid, all he wanted from me was just sex and time to get back to Serena? (She thought while glaring at the picture of Dan and Serena in a hug)

She must ask Serena if all these were just some game between her and Dan. And what great timing, Serena was calling her.

"Hi B. Dan is leaving, he is leaving for good. And I'm so broken hearted here. Can we meet? I need a friend to talk to…I know you probably hate me now, but I need you B… I need you please"

Blair, shocked to the news that Dan is leaving for good. What is that supposed to mean? Leaving for good, like a vacation?

"S…"

"Ah, I forgot you must be busy today, congratulation B, I know GG ruined the surprise of him proposing, but the good news is Chuck is proposing, right?"

"So you knew?"

"Yes, I helped him choose the engagement ring, I hope you like it. We picked a great one…I promise"

"S!, what do you mean Dan is leaving for good?" Blair couldn't help but ask.

Serena became silent, and then started crying. "Dan is leaving New York. Blair. He is leaving for a very long time. He is moving out for his new book. And he didn't say where or how long. B.. He broke my heart."

 _And he broke mine too_.


	2. 7 Years Later

**Chapter 02**

 **7 years later…**

Dan Humphrey visits the city of love not because he is in love, after 7 years since he left New York he has come to an agreement to love his decision of never falling in love again. You can't judge him for making this decision since he experienced a brutal love relationship in his early 20's. Although he has sworn never to fall in love again, that does not mean his heart ain't caged up somewhere owned by a doe-eyed brunette Queen. Sometimes he just wants to forget her and move on, but as it seems love just never dies and his love for her has never died.

After 7 years he has come to realize that he couldn't get rid of her in his head, mind and soul. He loved, he still loves, he hates, he doesn't trust her and the more he has tried to forget, the more it haunted him in his sleep.

Paris, the city she has close to her heart, after New York.

 _I'm here now, and I gotta say she's right. This city is beautiful_

He conveyed with himself about her, this was his way to except the fact that she would always be in his head both in a good and bad way. Maybe it was the only way for him to cure his doomed love story and finally be able to feel love the way he used to feel it with her, but this time with another person.

* * *

And fate seemed to reconnect him with the drama of Upper East Side. He bumped into the one and only Nathanial Archibald the Great, his only friend left in UES. They chatted fort a while, and set a time to chit-chat longer after they finish the business which they have for the day.

And here he is in a café, where there were few woman hitting on Nate (things never change), and then suddenly a little brunette girl storms up to the ladies with fury written all over her and ask the ladies to stay away for her daddy, coz her daddy was going to marry her mom (maybe things do change). This little brunette reminded him of another brunette, so he made a conclusion that this little girl just acted like any other spoiled little Upper East Side girl.

But when he saw Nate's face, he seemed not bothered by the scene playing in front of him at all, hell he seemed to enjoy it all.

After the ladies fled. Dan approached Nate and Nate introduced him to this fierce little brunette.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey Archibald" said this little girl, reaching out her hand for a handshake.

"Daniel Humphrey, but you can call me Dan" shaking Aubrey's hand, he felt it weird but familiar at the same time.

"Why, haven't we met before?" she asked curiously facing him and Nate.

"He is my high school friend, and he moved out from New York like years ago."

"So, don't you want to finish your book?" Nate kissed her forehead and pushed the little girl to the book playground.

"She would ask a lot of question if we let her join us." Nate said with a grin.

"Wow Nate. How have you been? 7 years and you got this little girl. How, Who? Is it after I left? Or during?" Dan bombarded him with so many questions, and apparently Dan is really interested in Aubrey. Somehow it made him feel uncomfortable, insecure to be precise.

"Wow you… Man! Chill man. Am I going to be your lead character in your next story?"

And both of them chuckle.

"Seriously, Nate. How could you have an adorable daughter and never mentioned it" Dan says piercing his eyes through Aubrey's whose now busy reading a book.

"You blocked me from ever connecting you, how could I tell you" said Nate, casually, ready to talk about Blair if he asked. "I **DO** really hope that Aubrey is mine. And like she said, I hope I'm marrying her mom soon."

"What's stopping you?"

Nate smiles, "I'm planning on proposing to her in near time. Wish me luck"

"That's great, sure, she will accept it. Who dares reject Nate Archibald, seriously" Then both of them starts to laugh.

"There is only one I guess" said Nate suddenly, and both of them remains silent. They know who, the one whose name shouldn't be mention, it's like the Voldemort in Harry Potter. That's how Blair Waldorf is to Dan Humphrey. But Nate would love to change that small fact, because he is planning on proposing to Blair Waldorf.

 _Yes. Blair Waldorf is Aubrey's mother. The love of his life._ _The love of Their Life? And if only he knew_.

"Lucky you, to already have this beautiful family." Dan proposed a toast. He was so happy to have met Nate today, and now, he envies him for having all the things he has always imagined to have, especially that little brunette girl, who reminds him a lot of Blair.

Their chat gets interrupted by Dan's agent who was calling, to remind him about their schedule for his book signing.

Dan suggested to Nate that they should have dinner or a drink together sometime, so they can catch up again. And Nate obliged.

* * *

Nate picked this restaurant near a jewelry shop for them to meet for a reason. He needed to pick up some pendant he already ordered. Aubrey got so excited when they picked it up. She screamed "oh it's beautiful" while staring at the diamond star studded silver pendant, with little green heart ruby sparkle.

"Is that for mom?"

"Yes, do you think she love it?"

"Sure, she will love it, dad!"

Then the other shopkeeper shows up with a box and there was another pendant in a smaller star shape.

She gasped, and "is this for me dad?" She lands a kiss on Nate's blushing cheek (since she has taken to call him dad, he can't stop himself from blushing even when he doesn't want to).

"I couldn't leave you, sweetie." Said Nate.

There was something bothering Nate in his mind today and meeting Dan just made him nervous, there is this little scary feeling of losing Aubrey, if Dan or Aubrey should know the truth. For 7 years he's been there for her, before she was even born, and even after she was born, he's been watching her grow up to this little fiery girl he has once known when he was a boy. He just couldn't imagine his life without her and her mom. He didn't plan to love her this much, it just happened through time. Both mother and daughter has filled up his empty heart and also managed to capture his heart without him being aware of it.

It's already been 3 years since they all lived together in their townhouse, he had bought for them to live together in, before they lived in Blair's penthouse, they still go there sometimes, but the townhouse is the one he calls home, since it was built for them and all the items in there are full of memories of them. He had never imagined that he'd love to spend his life with his first love, first girlfriend and his childhood best friend, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, after what he did to her with Serena, and after her inevitable relationship with his best friend Chuck and her love fiasco with Dan Humphrey, his best friend also. But that little angel Aubrey, made him discover this Blair that he has never seen before. And he fell for it really bad.

Dan, finally showed up. "Wow, that's a really beautiful pendant."

"Hello… Daddy just buy it for me, Mom and me, we have a couple of the same pendants"

"You and your mom are lucky to have Nate."

"Nope, we are the lucky ones to have Daddy!" Aubrey leans on Nate to kiss Nate on the cheek and whispers, "Can I go there, I want to read"

Nate smiles and shrug his shoulders "okay, but after you finish your meal, princess" Aubrey finishes hear meal elegantly but still quite fast. Then she goes inside where the restaurant displays their books.

Watching this made Dan a little bit jealous, how this old friend of his after 7 years has everything; a daughter and a great life. Dan thought he could have it all, a woman, and even kids. If it wasn't for Blair Waldorf who imprisoned his heart for 7 years after their separation, and made many women not loveable enough to be in his heart. And one thing for sure is he has tried his best not to mention Blair to Nate. He is just not ready to hear about her. Yet.

"She's adorable"

Nate shrugs and smiles. Nate tries to keep calm and he was really grateful he could pull this off.

Dan tells him about London, and how he lived there while writing his books, and touring. And now he is in Paris, to promote his third book.

"I'll be back in New York in a couple months for promotions, I hope we can hang out there and you have to introduce me to this lucky woman"

Dan's news shocked Nate to the extent he choked on his food, and suddenly he felt his golden days with Aubrey are numbered and left for couple months. The most important thing was that he had the chance to meet Aubrey and to be her Daddy and most of all to have rediscovered Blair, and now he blames his high school self for being a complete jerk to Blair, but still glad for the 7 years which he was gifted to. Nate comforted himself.

"Sure" Nate in a dilemma between being excited and afraid, afraid that Dan would take his role, which he's been adjusting to and apparently in-love with for the past 7 years. 7 years of a roller coaster feelings towards Blair and Aubrey, 7 years that finally made him realize how he had fallen again for his first girlfriend. 7 years to finally make Blair accept him after all those chaos in their former relationship. But this is Dan, the best friend, the nice guy. And most of all, he is Aubrey's biological dad.

Then they started talking about their past and how they've been doing. Nate waited for Dan to mention Blair, but he never did.

 _Maybe Dan is still hurting_. He thought, and went along with their conversation.

* * *

From their conversation, Dan knew Nate managed to finish his college and is still running Spectator, and now Spectator has become quite big in New York. He has his own town house which he bought for Aubrey and her mom and they live there together. And he's been waiting for like years to tie the knot with Aubrey's mom, which he described to as a challenged, unique and beautiful in her own kind of woman. And he didn't have the gut to propose to her coz of the history they once had, but he knew that Aubrey have wanted this to happened and even gave him a little push and courage to propose by saying that deep down her mom's has also wanted this.

"She's been introducing herself as Aubrey Archibald since she could talk. And that was so sweet and touching." Nate said, looking down at the empty coffee. "She's so adorable, she could be this naughty girl in her age but she's really matured in understanding our complicated adult world. Sometime she gives me advise in dating!" He laughs to his own memory. And that's how Dan realized that this little girl has already got Nate all wrapped up in her little dainty fingers.

"Ugh enough about me. What about you? Don't talking about your books, coz I don't really give a damn especially after Inside." Dan knew he hurt Nate in his first book, by making him in his story unnoticed.

 _Unnoticed, that is a good word_. The truth is that he didn't have a lot to talk about his life beside his book. He dated but couldn't find the special woman. He still thought about Blair and he is still mad but now, he has tried to suppress it, but he didn't want to talk about Blair with Nate, not now.

He's had many meaningless girlfriends, and he just broke up with a supermodel, Heidi, not that Heidi Klum. He's been voted as hot available bachelor in many magazines. Yup, he wasn't longer a shy man. He's charming now.

"Wow, you must be proud! I envy" shouted Nate.

"Nope, I want to be like you! Would you like to switch with me?" Asked Dan casually.

"You're right I'm so happy right now! I won't switch with you." Nate shrugged.

Time passed by so quickly. And Aubrey had to remind them of how long it's been. "How long the two of you are gonna keep on chatting? People will mistake us as a Gay couple family now!" Aubrey stood there, with both her hands on her hips, pouting. Which made Nate and then Dan laugh.

 _She reminded him of Blair a lot_.

"You already finished your book? So let's go back to the hotel. Dan, how about a couple of drinks after this, tomorrow we leave Paris" Said Nate, now carrying Aubrey and tickling her.

"Okay, at hotel lobby then?" they stayed in the same hotel.

Nate shrugged. Then started walking, and Dan accompanying him at his side. _Now they totally look like a gay couple_ Dan's laughing.

On the way, Aubrey asked what's he's job. And he said he is an author. Aubrey suddenly very interested on what he was doing.

"Did you write a Children's book?" she asked with full of hope.

"No, but I could if I have an inspiration" Dan answered totally in surprise of his own statement.

"Good.. Good.. So, could I be your inspiration? Make me a book." Aubrey giggling in happiness and stared at him with those two beautiful eyes he has ever seen, and how could he said no to those pleading eyes.

"It could be arranged."

"Could you make it quick?" she begged. Nate laughed knowing how deep in trouble Dan was in, in dealing with Aubrey's demands.

"That's impossible, since I have nothing now, and I'm in the middle of a book promotion. And I don't have a clue what should I write now." Dan keeps on talking and forgetting that he is actually talking to a little girl. But surprisingly she seemed to understand.

"It's okay, but you promise right." She said, and Nate laughs. Dan was in her command now.

 _She is a Waldorf, for God sake_. Thought Nate.

Dan, shocked in understanding the circumstance that now, he is debt to this little girl to make her a storybook. But weirdly he isn't burdened by it at all.

Then for the rest of their walking session to the hotel, Aubrey explained how the story would be like. So she wanted herself to be a Princess named Aubrey in Archibald's kingdom, she must be loving Nate that much, and Dan noticed when she mentioned it, Nate's cheek blushed and he could see the proud and happy face in Nate, then Nate squeezed her hand tightly, which made Aubrey kissed his hand and said "You know I love you, Dad" which made Dan feel so jealous. And Princess Aubrey had no mom, her mom passed away when gave birth to her. Dan and Nate couldn't believe how this little girl makes her mom die in her story.

Nate protested "Could you make her alive, she's alive."

"Daddy, it just a story, Mom will understands" she winked her eyes and smiled.

Then she continued her story, which made both Nate and Dan totally surprised how's this little girl could think up such a story, almost a whole story. She came out with names and characters and how they interacted to each other. So apparently King Nathaniel's parents are busy trying to set him up with many eligible princesses, but no one has stolen his heart yet. Then there was a Werewolf, evil werewolf who had a beautiful daughter, also werewolf she added. And this Werewolf princess was bad but not that bad, she actually could be a decent princess, but she grew up in a wrong circumstance, under an evil Werewolf. She wanted the King Nathaniel to end up with Princess Werewolf.

"Could you think of how to make that impossible, my little mind couldn't think of it, but it have to be beautiful, full of moral messages. How this King changed the Princess, and how they defeat their upcoming obstacles and live happily". She said in excitement.

"Werewolf?" Nate giggled in Aubrey's idea. "Can't wait to read it Dan!" he said still giggling and Aubrey laughed too joining Nate. Now, he seemed like an outsider. This two absolutely knew what she referred to.

And Princess Aubrey role is to help his father, coz she felt that Princess Werewolf is her father's soul mate. This made Dan wonders, how lucky Nate must be to have this beautiful family. And to have this little daughter to love her parents that much, and even made a story about them.

Aubrey kept on talking, shared her idea. Apparently in the quest, Aubrey had several people to help her and enemies. Princess Aubrey met Sabrina the Witched, who she described as likeable, innocent and clumsy. Sabrina the Witched apparently the younger Witch in her evil witched family, but she's a nice witch pretending to be bad. And she is friends with Princess Aubrey.

And there was Barthomeullous aka Bart, she described it as a Bad Prince in the neighboring kingdom. His character seemed like the Rumpelstiltskin, evil and love to scheme people, pretending to help but he took something in the end. But again, this Prince Bart in Aubrey's world is not that bad, actually she described it as bad but actually deep down he was a really good prince. Nate shrugged in agreement.

Apparently Aubrey could describe really well about characters she wanted to be included in her Princess Aubrey's quest. And surprisingly she made all the bad actually to be good.

And not to mention the rabbit that would help her so much, Mr. Herald and Mrs. Ramona, the talking rabbit.

And there was a magic amulet that Princess Warewolf gave to her as a tiara that she described to have all the magic that would keep her safe, accompany her so that she wouldn't feel alone. Dan could see the shocking face in Nate now, but then he smiled and said "It is really a magic tiara"

Now, Dan hates how this two were in their own world and Dan really envies Nate right now.

"Ah and there was a fairy God Mother who took care of her in the castle called Dorothy." Nate kissed her warmly.

"That's a beautiful story sweetheart. Don't you think it's more to be my present than yours?" She's blushed and kissed him back.

Dan realized she wanted it to be her birthday present. "Thanks for the idea, I think I could work on it. I can't promise it to be quick, but it definitely won't take too long." _And that the promise he would keep to make her storybook, but the execution, apparently takes longer than what he promised. If he knew what circumstance he was in, he definitely won't promise to finish it quickly. If he only knew._

"Thanks" Aubrey pulled his hand and made him bend, and then she kisses him on the cheek. And now he wishes she would do that to him every day.

They're in the elevator and it's time to be apart with Aubrey, suddenly Dan feel's so sad, and wants to stay longer with Aubrey.

"See ya in the lobby." Nate said to his friend.

* * *

Aubrey still excited knowing that Dan would make her, her story. So she kept on talking, talking and talking, until his phone rang. And it was Blair.

"How's Paris? Daddy told me that you decided to stay at Paris." Blair's talking, she seemed to still be in the office. "How many Frenchwomen did you flirt with Archibald?" Blair said in a very casually way that he knew for sure she's trying hard to be. But he could still hear her smile on the other line.

"Hey, how could I flirt when there is a little Waldorf stalking me 24 hours? She's a true Waldorf." He said. He missed her so much, how could he flirt when no other woman could make his heartbeat like this even when they were only talking. He stared at the pendant being really proud.

"Is that mommy?" Aubrey snapped the phone out of Nate's hand and talked to her mom excitedly about today.

And Nate suddenly remembers Dan.

"I love you mom, here's daddy."

"Blair, guess who I met today? I met Dan Humphrey." Suddenly there's silent in Blair's side, and he suddenly feels an ache in his heart a little bit.

"He met Aubrey?"

"Yes, Do you want me to tell him?" asked Nate reluctantly. He knew the fact might change a lot of things, but Dan is a good guy he had to know the truth.

Silent.

"No, Nate. I want to tell him myself. He has the right to hear to hear the full story and I would love to be the one to tell him everything. Okay, see ya tomorrow."

"I love you" Nate said, but Blair was already off.

* * *

Blair suddenly had difficulty in breathing. She knew it was only for a matter of time. She couldn't imagine any variety condition to what Dan response would be. Would he be mad to her? Or would he be just calm? How would Aubrey react to this? How would Dan would affect her life? When she is happy now. She is happy with Aubrey, she is happy with Nate. And she is happy they are altogether and happy, not perfect but they're working on it.

* * *

Nate, puts a sleepy Aubrey in bed. Kisses her good night. "Dan will write the storybook, right dad?" she asked with her sleepy eyes.

"He will sweetie. And he will make it into a beautiful story." He told her confidently. He knew Dan was capable of making it great. He just knew.

"He is a really nice guy." Aubrey says before she enters her dream world. He kisses her forehead, and she murmurs, "I love you, Dad"

"I love you too sweetie, Good night."

Every night he awaits for those three words, eight letters from Aubrey. Magically those words made his day change suddenly to a yellow and bright color.

He took a shower and changed his clothes. And he became ready to meet Dan.

* * *

They had several drinks and they continued this evening conversation. They talked about everything and nothing and they really enjoyed their conversation.

Dan loved to talk to Nate. Nate is different from the other guys from the Upper East Side, he blends well, he was easy going, and he never bragged about his Upper East Side's life. And now, Nate looks so happy, like genuinely happy, and he is happy for him because of that. He talked so much about Aubrey, what Aubrey liked, what she hated. He listened to Nate chat happily, he wasn't bothered about Nate talking a lot, coz he loved every thing about Aubrey.

Nate looked at his watch, "Wow, time surely runs fast. I have to go, I need to stay sober for Aubrey" he picked up his jacket and his wallet, but Dan stopped hi.

"Let me pay"

"Oh Dan, thanks buddy." Nate says half drunk.

"Let's talk later."

* * *

 **Thanks to my Beta, , to give this excitement in writing fanfic.**

 **I think you know who Aubrey is? I'm not really good in making a surprise ^^ Please review… thanks**


	3. New York, New York

**Hi there, this is the updated chapter, hope you like it. Credit to my awesome beta, .. to make my** **story more appropriate to read.. hehe..**

 **Chapter 03**

 **New York, New York**

Blair wanted to spend her day with Aubrey, she just wanted to. No reasons at all. She felt not in the mood to work. She thought she deserved a day off since after that chaos Fashion Week. She needed to recharge her energy, and she knew well Aubrey would be a great company to do it with.

She grabbed her coat and walked to Aubrey's school. She asked for a permission to take Aubrey out, with so many unrealistic excuses. This was not a good example, but she really wanted to spend a day with her. Nate took her for almost a week to Paris, and when they arrived she's been busy with this Fashion Week.

"Hey, wanna walk with me and feed the ducks?" asked Blair. Aubrey looked at her, questioning her motive with her eyes. But she couldn't reject that temptation to skip school and take a walk in Central Park.

They had fun together, Aubrey loved to watch the ducks while feeding them, Blair sat on the bench, and that's when Nate called. "Finally we got the project" said Nate excitingly, Nate always likes to do that, he keep's informing her, how his day is going and what's happened to him today, without him being asked. She didn't get bothered by it also, in fact she felt flattered to be such a person who he'd share his day with.

And yes, it was totally different from their high school time when they dated. "Let's dine out tonight, I want to celebrate with you and Aubrey." She loved this Nate, the father and the gentleman.

"Actually, we are in central park" Nate surprised at what they would be doing in Central Park by this time especially Aubrey, so checked his watch.

"I took her out of school to spend some quality time with her" Blair giggled. "I just needed it. It would be perfect if you were here, with us."

Nate shocked of the news and the invitation, but he loved it. It was perfect to be with them in this kind of day. "Be there in five."

Nate rushed out in fact almost ran out of his office, still smiling, he thought people would think of him as a teenager in excitement, yes he is. Day by day, Blair was much better; she opened her heart more to him, after years! Then he stopped at a store. They displayed a headband, a green headband, without thinking, he entered the store and asked for the headband, and paid for it. _It would totally look good on Blair_. He remembered how she used to wear it in high school, and she looked adorable. He just wanted to buy it for her.

Nate spotted Aubrey feeding the ducks, she fed the ducks by teasing them. When the ducks became impatient, and came to her, she would run back giggling and screaming in happiness. Then she would just drop the food on the ground, and the ducks would stop running after her and eat the bread instead. _Blair would laugh if she was seeing her (Nate thought),_ and she was. She was sitting on the bench, like always she looked beautiful.

He walked towards Blair and smiled at her, when his arrival was noticed. He could see that she smiled back. He stood close in front of her. And then he bent a little so that he could show Blair the headband and put it on Blair's. He could see Blair blushing and smiling.

Their eyes met, then she kissed him sweetly on his lip.

"I love you, Nate" suddenly his heart burst into happiness. He could feel his cheek turn red. He locked eyes with Blair, to figure out if this is a dream or not. "Always will, always have" she whispered again. And he felt like his feet no longer touched the ground, he cupped her face, and now kissed her back.

"I love you, Blair" then he kissed her again.

Aubrey watched her parents kissed. She smiled and snapped a picture of that beautiful view of them kissing in the bench, that was how she wanted the ending of her book to be, with the last words being 'and they lived happily ever after'.

Blair suddenly pulled out. "Aubrey could see us"

"She wouldn't mind, in fact she loves it" Nate giggled, he knew Aubrey.

"Daddy!" Aubrey shouted and pouted but in her cute way, teasing her parent.

"Let's grab something." Nate lifted Aubrey in the air, and kissed her cheek. She giggled in happiness.

Then they walked with Aubrey in the middle holding each of their hands.

"So, Auntie S, will come right?" asked Aubrey.

"Sure, sweetie"

"We will hunt her out if she doesn't show up!" said Nate, and three of them laughed.

"Uncle Bass, will also come right? He promised me."

"He said he bought me a pony" Blair and Nate nodded.

"When will grandpas arrive? Grand ma said she prepared something special for me"

"Will captain show up?" she just couldn't stop mentioning all her family one by one. Nate smiles "he said he will"

"Good"

 **Hi, New Yorkers**

 **Some of us are busy working, some might be busy plotting their schemes, but we know for sure who's the luckiest and the busiest little girl in the Upper East Side. Our Little Princess will be having her birthday party this weekend. People better be busy in preparing her gifts, but don't you worry, yours or mine won't beat her relative presents for sure. My insiders told me she would be getting a huge present. Would you mind to share, Princess?**

 **You know you love me. XOXO. Gossip Girl.**

* * *

The alarm starts ringing out loud. Reluctantly Nate grabs it to silence it. His left arm feels numb, but he doesn't mind it at all, coz there lying on it is Blair's head. She moves closer beside him, with her face facing him and she kinda buries her head to his chest. He smiles happily to still have her in their bed. He still couldn't believe that he has her in the same bed as him, that's how he feels every time he wakes up and finds her there.

This is a feeling he has always had even way before Aubrey was born.


	4. Before Aubrey

**Big Thanks to my beta, who spend this weekend helping me to edit my story ^^ and thanks to my Bibi, for giving the inspiration for this chapter, you know which part ;) This is my favourite chapter so far. Hope you like it, and please review.. thanks**

 **Chapter 04**

 **Before Aubrey**

Back then when Blair was in her week 40s of pregnancy, it was like the toughest moment for Nate. CRAZY and CHAOS as hell! He was like the only friend of hers who still lived in New York, Serena left him alone with Blair to move to Hollywood, leaving him alone to be Blair's only guardian.

How could he be in that position? He is friend with Blair, but since their break up, he wasn't that close to Blair. It all happened mostly because of that incident at the Empire between Blair and Chuck, post-breaking engagement, Nate suddenly became Blair's Shining Knight. It was the night after Blair broke her engagement with Chuck, everyone was shocked by the news, including him, and no-one knew what the reason was about, and of course now he knows why. They were fighting and Nate got trapped in his room, Chuck seemed so furious but was still begging for Blair to stay with him, he even said that he would take care of the baby. And to Nate's surprise, apparently Blair was having a baby with Dan, and that was the reason she couldn't go on with the engagement. And when Nate heard a glass shatter, he knew that was the cue for him to step in, before anything bad and regretful could happen. He stood between them and took in a trembling Blair with him outside. And it wasn't easy, since Chuck kept on yelling and trying to take Blair with him. But finally Nate took her out safely. And it took him months for him and Chuck to reconcile as friends because of his actions.

He accompanied her that night, and took her to the hospital in the morning. He called Serena, because he thought Blair must have been in need of her best friend, but Serena couldn't make it and summoned him to stay with Blair.

And that the reason he got trap in this situation. With this frightening Blair who makes life look like a mini military camp, and make it worse, that he just started dating a young hot model, Heidi, tall and blonde, which makes life even more demanding. So he had been busy with his time being occupied by this two women and their demanding needs, Blair with her messed up hormones and her unstable emotions, and Heidi with her demands of Nate's attentions in their new relationship such us eating out, going out to a cinema, walking in the street of New York holding hands, watching TV and cuddling, which of course many others activities that no man would reject. And Nate would love to spend more time with Heidi, but on the other side there was Blair, which lights like a firework when she doesn't get her way, and not in a good way, she exploded many times like in many occasions, sometimes it's unrealistic. But once again, he realized it was only him she has in the city, and Serena made him promise to be with her. So it was pretty chaotic.

Blair still studied at Columbia University **.** Even when everyone wanted her to take a break for the pregnancy, but she was stubborn as ever and said no. She took fewer credits, but it didn't make Nate's life easier, coz that meant he still needed to study too because if a pregnant Blair can still attend classes why can't he, so he made sure to take classes with her too. Sometimes she would be furious to anyone, anything, and sometimes she would be so sad and mellow without any sensible reason. Yup, she was all out in her old pregnancy moment. She used to be calm and too strong, but now all the walls just came tumbling down.

On that time, Nate wouldn't deny anything she asked for, he would just follow her, anything she wished for he made it true, even when she asked to eat France's macaroon, yup France! Not that one which came from Laduree, Upper East Side. Nate was basically her genie.

There was a time she could be so annoying and all he just wants to do is leaving to her devices, they even had a big fight, which made Nate regret saying Dan left her coz she was a cold-hearted bitch and said he wishes he were Dan, so he can be away from her. He was surprised by his own statement, and regretted it immediately, he glanced at Blair, and tears fell from her eyes quietly. And she asked him to leave. He was on his knees asking for forgiveness, but she wouldn't have it. So he left in guilt.

He kept on walking around and thinking of how hurt Blair must be. And she was alone, her mother had this important business in Europe in expanding Waldorf Design, her father was in France, Serena was in Hollywood, Dan was away and she believed it was her mistake that made him run away, but she is still willing to deliver the baby, the baby of the man she loved and hurt. Dorota was absent since her daughter sick, so she took couple days off, and Chuck was in town. Chuck! Suddenly he turned back and almost ran back to Blair's penthouse. Chuck could take this chance and lure Blair back, the normal Blair won't agree but this emotional chaos Blair would. Chuck hadn't given Blair up and he still wanted Blair. One day, after Nate and Chuck finally made peace, Chuck told Nate that he genuinely loved Blair, which Nate believed. And watching his dear friend try so hard to convince Blair, it made him want to help Chuck.

He talked to Blair, and Blair rejected to accept Chuck again. She said it was her wrong decision that put her in this state, and she sure wouldn't want to be in any more chaos situation. How could she be with Chuck when she was going to give birth to Dan's baby, and when Chuck was the reason for Dan being away from her? And that's a reason, Nate also understood.

Nate arrived at Blair's penthouse, it wasn't dark but feels so quietly sad. He didn't need to look harder for Blair, coz she was there, sitting in front of the TV, she was watching it, and apparently it's showing her favorite Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"Blair" Nate called her, almost whispering.

"Did you leave something behind?" she asked bluntly like nothing had happened.

"No, I wanted to apologize again, I'm so sorry Blair, I was.."

"I don't need that now Nate. You're free to go home and leave. You can go, I promise I won't tell Serena since she seems to be the only reason you are here" Blair cut him with no expression.

"No, let me stay please, I want to stay not for Serena or for me, but for you and the little unborn one, please." he begged, now sound like a little boy who begs his mother to stay.

"So that you can pity me? I don't want that, I don't want you to make me feel less than what I already feel"

"But, if I go, I wouldn't sleep tonight because I would be feeling less than dirt for what I said to you. Blair, I'm so sorry for what I said and I feel guilty for it. Please let me stay for you, please don't send me out or else I will just stay and sleep at your doormat till then next day." stated Nate after a long pause of him, full of thoughts, his brain was thinking hard on how to put up words and convince Blair that him being with her was not out of pitying her, but because of himself, which in those little statement actually there was a truth, he is feeling guilty and that's pitiful if she's not willing to let him stay.

Blair stunned, and looking at Nate's face, while searching for the truth.

"Okay" finally Blair allowed him, she gestured her hand to the couch, and Nate gladly sits beside her, while watching Breakfast at Tiffany's which was already like a thousandth time he has seen it Blair years ago.

He smiled at Blair, and touch Blair's big stomach "She's well right?" asked Nate and then kissed Blair's stomach, which made them both surprised.

"Audrey is okay"

"Audrey?"

Blair smiled.

"That's a beautiful name"

They slept during the movie, with Blair sleeping on Nate's lap, meanwhile Nate totally looked tired. His head fall back in the sofa and he was snoring.

Blair wakes up, looking at the situation around her. And she finally sits up, with tears falling from her tired doe eyes. She remembers how she used to sleep during a movie on Dan's arm, and how she always feels comfortable in his arm. She misses Dan.

Nate suddenly wakes up, and is surprised to see that Blair was crying silently. "Are you okay?"

"I want to sleep" Blair said, Nate helps her by walking her to her room, and covered her up. "Sleep with me, please. I don't want to be left alone." asked Blair like a little girl who's afraid of the storm.

Nate makes no sound when he gets in bed with her. She shrugs and puts her head on Nate's arm. And then they slept. It was the first time after their break up, for him to have to sleep with Blair in this very close position. They've shared a bed before, but he would always be at the other side of the bed, and it was mostly purely platonic. But now, it's more of him comforting her in an intimate kinda way. And his head was too tired to digest the situation. But nothing happened of course.

His closeness with Blair made Heidi furious. She accused Nate of always putting Blair's wants first, which Nate lamely objected, and once again Nate was lying, and Heidi was right. Of course Nate made Blair his first priority; Blair was his best friend and has been for like 20 years and she was pregnant and alone right now! Nate tried a lot things and ways to keep Heidi, coz she's hot. Many excuses he made to make Heidi believe that he was busy, or something came up, or Blair says is an emergency (Heidi still tolerated Blair's emergencies, coz apparently she is only a human), but could not stand the idea of being left behind in a whim, because Blair wanted this or that.

One day, a week past the delivery due date, after a lot of painful birth emergency exercises for like almost 24 hours Blair managed to call Nate, Dorota, and her driver to get her to and fro from the exercise center. It was 2 weeks in hell. She would pretend that her water has broken in many conditions, so she could create getting herself to the hospital without any complications (Nate now totally believes that she would be able to be a director or a movie writer, coz of the many conditions which she acted so go in. To be sincere all the fake reactions looked so real to him and normal). Nate could see how Dorota looked already exhausted from her short breath and panda teary tired eyes. And even her driver looked like a zombie from hell.

Heidi texted him 'come and get me' along with her sexy-tempting pose with her almost in nothing except a scarf, which covered small part of her body, and the worst part was that the part that Nate wants to look at more were covered by the scarf. Nate's manhood suddenly budged, he needs to go meet Heidi and end this craziness. "Blair, stop. I think we need a day off"

"But the baby can come out at any time soon, and it's a week late already!" Blair said in an almost scream.

"Blair, sweetheart" Nate tried another tactic which is to persuade Blair, by using kind words to let him off the hook just this night, it's been two weeks and he hasn't had sex with Heidi (yes he is sex frustrated), since Blair prisoned him in her penthouse for this two weeks due to birth emergency trainings. "You can see how we look now, we're exhausted, and we're already know all the emergency stuffs. So unless you want us to be devastatingly tired to the extent that we can't help you when you are actually due, you have to give us a day off" said Nate, being really careful with his choice of words and reached to touch Blair's hand and held it, and put on his puppy dog eyes which he knows does not affect her ever since high school, but these are trying times and he has to try.

Blair turned her eyes to Dorota, and finally spoke, "Yeah, she definitely needs a goodnight sleep. I guess I won't be giving birth today" Sighing in defeat. Then she walks to her room.

Nate told Dorota to go home, and then he hurriedly headed to the Empire, he needed to take a shower and dress well, before heading to Heidi's place. Chuck called him, to inform him that he would be in the city tonight and that was it, he didn't allow Chuck to talk more, because he has already wasted enough time by picking up his phone.

Nate has been waiting for this to happen to him after two weeks of chaos. This sounded like his price for being such a good boy towards Blair's hardcore camp. Heidi's looked gorgeous still wearing the same outfit in the picture, which was only a scarf. Nate didn't waste time. They didn't waste time, but they didn't hurry up either, they enjoyed their time so to get to the big deal. The teased, the kissed, the cuddled, and demanded from each other. Until they seemed ready to start the real show, but then, he heard something.

"NATE HURRY, I'M IN LABOR!"

 _Shit is Blair in here?_ Nate was confused as hell. Nate swore, coz he was ready to burst deep down inside.

"NATE HURRY, I'M IN LABOR!"

He managed to put his pants back on and then looked outside the room then open Heidi's apartments door to make sure she wasn't standing there, but no one was there, no crazy Brunette-Pregnant Woman was there. Then he went inside.

"NATE HURRY, I'M IN LABOR!"

Blair's voice was inside the room. Then Nate realized it was his ringtone. "What the.." murmured almost angry, he couldn't believe Blair managed to change his ringtone to this bitch sound.

Heidi was just sitting there watching Nate move around the apartment annoyingly, she was way past being pissed of, really pissed of.

"NATE HURRY, I'M IN LABOR!"

Nate finally picked it up, "What Blair? What?" he almost shouted and crashed his phone.

"I think this is it Nate, my water just broke" Blair sounded panic.

Nate in reflex grabbed his shirt. "Just stay calm, I'm on my way" then he kissed Heidi's cheek, "Got to go, her water just broke"

Heidi didn't look happy, but she could do nothing, so she gave him a fake smile.

Nate ran and buttoned up his shirt and got into a taxi. He couldn't wait for the elevator; he decided to take the stairs, which was good for him to release all the pent up tension that should be released now if he were still with Heidi. He got there, but he saw no Blair in the living room. He went to Blair's room, and he got the shock of his life in finding Blair in this fantastic slutty dress, seemed like a lingerie but for pregnant women.

"What are you wearing? Let's go"

"No, Nate. I'm fine"

"What? But you said"

"Nate, I'm already a week late, and I don't want to be stuck with this any longer. Sure you wouldn't want it either, right? I read it in the Internet, they said there is a way that could accelerate the birth process"

Now Nate was truly paying attention to her. He didn't want to get stuck with all of Blair's madness, the sooner the baby was born the better for him. "What's that? We should do it."

"Sex" said Blair almost whisper.

"What? Do you want me to?"

"Yes, you're the only one here I know and a man."

"No, No Blair, it can't be"

"Come on Nate, its only sex, no harm at all. Or do you want me to stay for.. I don't know how long.. like this?"

That Pregnant Crazy Woman, is what Nate didn't want, but sex? How can they? How?

"Come on, it's not like we never had it before, right?" Blair tried her best to persuade Nate to have sex with her, she was just too desperate with this birth lateness nonsense and anything right now was a go for her as far as she is ready to pop.

Nate thought hard _, 'This isn't right, Sex is not supposed to deliver a baby, sex supposed to make a baby'_. But he hates this Blair. ' _Maybe it's okay, it doesn't need to be romantic. It's me just helping her_ ' Nate's thoughts were in dilemma.

"Or maybe I should call Chuck, he wouldn't say no for sure" Blair took out her cell phone. She knew that Nate really cared for her, and really hates the idea that she would be thinking of Chuck when she could do it in her own. And yes, that's gonna work.

"Okay" Then Nate suddenly grabbed Blair shoulders, kissed her hurriedly, and then tore her dress. And Blair happily joined the rhythm; she started unbuttoning Nate's shirt.

' _This is okay, I just need to do it fast'_ Nate argued inside his head. He pushed Blair onto her bed. He was being rough but he was also being careful, Blair was pregnant.

There were lot things that went wrong with their trial. This was Nate's first time with a pregnant woman. He tried his best to get the spot, though he failed many times. Blair became impatient, and Nate was enraging watching Blair's impatient gesture. And finally he found a way. He zipped down his pants and was now ready to make a goal. And that was the perfect moment for Blair to once again surprise him.

"Stop! I guess my water just broke"

"Oh, come on Blair? Not again." Nate's was getting annoyed with Blair's excuses now. He was this close and he was determined not to stop.

"It's true" Blair screamed.

Then Nate realized there were some amounts of water around them there, at first he thought Blair was so wet, he guessed it wrong. "Oh my God" he jumped out of the bed in a gasp.

Blair gets up and puts on her dress. "I guess it works." said Blair, smiling reluctantly to Nate, who was standing stoned with his pants still open. "Nate" asked Blair.

Nate, now in panic "What now"

"Zip your pants up and put your shirt on, and that will be great"

"Oh" he zipped it up and put his shirt on.

He panicked and grabbed Blair's shoulders to put her on his arm length and walk her down.

"The bag" Blair reminded him

He still looked so confused but quickly grabbed the bag. Nate walked up to Blair nervously, so nervous that when he got to the taxi he let himself in first with Blair looking up at him in fury. Then he got out from the cab and helped Blair to get in.

During the contractions, Nate was a willing company to Blair, always on her side. He didn't know what else to do except be beside Blair, although there was something else important that he should be doing, such as calling Blair's family and Serena, but he totally forgot about it. And Blair was just busy taking in breaths and trying not to push. 5 hours of contractions, finally Blair's ready to give birth, and once again like a puppy to his master, Nate came along into the operation room. The doctors and nurses who was watching all these happen just simply allowed him, they thought of how sweet of him to accompany his pregnant girlfriend, they just looked like sweet in-love teenager. Nate didn't speak a word during the labor process; he just held Blair's hand and helped the doctor instruct the breathing and pushing pattern to Blair.

Nate's tears came out when looking at the Baby, she was her baby after all, and he's been with her for 9 months. Blair was sleeping after the long battle she's been through. Nate went on looking at the baby, and the nurse saw him, and let him inside. The nurse let him hold her but he was reluctant, afraid that he might break her bone. And in that moment she reached out and held his finger, and suddenly his heart melted into a puddle. He smiled.

Nate was at Blair's side in her hospital room, looking at her closely and he felt so proud of her.

"Where's my baby?" asked Blair.

"She's fine. She's beautiful and she's healthy." said Nate holding her hand.

"It was a crazy night ha." Blair laughed, remembering the night they've been through. Nate joined her smiling.

"Thank God it stopped at the right time" Blair now laughing while shaking her head. Between feeling funny and relieved, now, Nate face turns red.

"Yes" he said. Then the nurse came in bringing the baby with her.

"She's still sleeping, but I believe you would want to hold her." Said the nurse, and Blair's hand already reached out to hold her baby.

She held her closed to her chest, and Nate could see Blair's tears were falling. "She's beautiful"

The nurse asked for a name to give her, and Blair said "It's Audrey"

Nate leaned closed to see the baby's face, and couldn't stop himself from praising her. "Both of you are so beautiful" and after that their lips met, he didn't know who started it first, it just met, and he kissed her and he could feel she kissed him back warmly. It was their first kiss sober.

When it stopped, they were being awkward, didn't know what to do, and they kept quiet while looking at the new born baby.

"Why is no one here?" asked Blair wondering why her room is empty. The nurses were also wondering the same thing, so they concluded in their mind that It was only the three of them because they were still young to have a baby, so the nurses all smiled and acted too careful with them. And suddenly Blair got it, it seemed they were like this young couple that had an unplanned baby and no one could support them. Now, Blair glared at Nate while asking for an explanation.

"Crap!" Nate turned back right away grabbing his cell phone, searching for all Waldorf clan.

"Don't tell me you haven't told or called anyone." Blair hissed in a silent tone; she didn't want to wake her little angel.

Nate called everyone, and everyone's reactions were happy, surprised, and mad at him coz he didn't call them earlier. He came out with the issue it was so late, and of course none of them minded it at all to be interrupted. Harold was the most to be furious, coz he was the farthest amongst others, and he is Blair's father.

Serena came the soonest, and she hit Nate right after she saw him. He deserved it. They were in Blair's room, busy praising the sleepy baby. Until the nurse came in and announced "Time for baby Aubrey to bath." And they didn't seem to notice the mistake. When they saw the registered name that was the time Blair realized that her daughter's name was Aubrey Jane Waldorf. She was furious, and Nate was positive that she would throw that board to the nurse, if he didn't stop it.

"Wow that's even a more beautiful name"

"But it supposed to be Audrey!"

"Aubrey is also beautiful, ha more than Audrey, come on." said Nate, hurriedly grabbing Blair to walk with him to the car.

Blair was furious for almost a week, and thankfully she began to accept the name and loved it more.

* * *

 **Done, for this week, see ya next week...**

 ***updated little** **mistake here, and big thanks to R Bitch to pin point what did I do wrong***


	5. The Proposal

**As usual big thanks R Bitch to for the time and inputs. So this is the next chapter. Hope you like it.. please review thanks**

 **Chapter 05**

 **The Proposal**

Nate's smiling while remembering the day Aubrey was born, he kisses Blair's forehead, and Blair wakes up.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked curiously, and hugged him, closing their distance on the bed.

"I was remembering the day Aubrey was born" Nate said while hugging her back and kissed her on the temple, and he could hear Blair giggling in his chest and he giggled also.

They have a tradition for Aubrey's birthday. Both of them would come to Aubrey's room before she comes awake, and kiss her on both of her cheeks until she wakes up. And this year they did it also.

Aubrey was so happy, she saw piles of Presents in the living room, she wanted to open them now, but Blair wouldn't let her. She was supposed to open it tonight during her family dinner when they are celebrating her birthday. She still had to go to school this morning, she's been begging Blair and Nate to give her just a day off, just today, but none of them gave her the permission.

Nate almost couldn't hide his nervousness around Blair that day. He is going to propose to Blair. He wants to officially make Blair his Mrs. Archibald. He thought of the right moment to propose and couldn't think of any other one, if not today Aubrey's birthday. He was going to make it simple, but also romantic. Although, he couldn't think of any romantic thing to do.

Aubrey's idea was to propose to Blair during the family dinner. She said that it would be nice for her to witness the proposal too. But Nate didn't like the idea for having a public proposal, since he wasn't sure how Blair would react to it, or if she would say yes or no. He just wasn't confident enough in talking about owning all of Blair's heart.

He's having lunch with Aubrey this afternoon, he just needed the little girl to give him a little courage on what he is about to do. And she did it. Aubrey looked so happy, she kept on talking about how silly both Nate and Blair not to get married right away. This little girl talking about her fellow friend who happens witnessed her parent's fight and then they stop fighting in front of a suit guy with a paperwork, and that was the moment, her grandmother told her, that was the use of marriage, you could split easily without that paper. And there she goes, Aubrey gets the idea of marriage.

Her little mind always satisfied with her family, her life is perfect, beautiful and respectable mother in all UES, gorgeous father that any girl adore, and they live happily in the townhouse no lack anything, until she realized, that her so called parent don't have "that paperwork", which couldn't make their parent split easily. And that's how the mission came out. She asked Dorota what is marriage, and she's been wondering why her parent didn't married if they love each there. And she's pestering that question over and over again.

And how happy she is, knowing that her Dad, present her with this beautiful engagement ring and talking about proposing her mom.

* * *

Everyone in the family and closed relative was present in the birthday dinner. They had a delectable and decadent big cake for Aubrey and they all ate. Aubrey was so happy when she knew that all of her relatives came. Eleanor, her grand mother, gave her a beautiful princess dress designed by Eleanor Waldorf herself, which made Aubrey run to Blair and asked to change her dress to the Eleanor Waldorf birthday dress immediately. Cyrus brought a big bear doll, which was super cute, Aubrey has always wanted a big doll and now she had a BIG, SOFT, and Cute Bear. Her Grandparent Harold gave her a beautiful Cinderella shoe, and Roman brought a beautiful tiara. Serena her favorite auntie gave her a beautiful pink bicycle. Dorota knitted her a sweater.

And her favorite Uncle Bass, gave her the most extravagant birthday present ever for a 7 years old girl, he really DID buy her a pony, which made Aubrey gasped in surprise, no not only Aubrey but all the people there were shocked and wowed. Aubrey and Chuck had this weird bond even their meeting couldn't be counted in a hand for a year. Chuck always showered her with fantastic gifts not only for a big day but every time he visits. And Aubrey sure loved it so much. Every kid in Manhattan would envy her, every father would smirk at Chuck because he always ruined their own present when given to their kids, but Aubrey never made his present look less than Chuck.

Aubrey, ran to chuck right away and hugged him, he lifted her and swung a little bit. Aubrey said thank you so many times, and kissed Chuck so many times and every one laughed. "You deserve your own pony, my little princess warrior."

"When can I visit him?" Asked Aubrey impatiently.

Chuck turned to Blair with a look.

"In the weekend, sweetie" Blair said to calm Aubrey.

And what made her birthday special was that the Archibalds were also there. Captain and Anne Archibald finally made it to her birthday. The Archibald were not really fond of Aubrey, because she wasn't their own granddaughter and Blair kept Nate closed to her and Aubrey. But Aubrey loved them because they were her Daddy's family. Aubrey has been trying to get close to them since this past two years by showing up at their house whenever they were in town. Sometimes it made Blair so mad at them, at how they would treat Aubrey, but she just couldn't stop Aubrey from going to their house. Aubrey always asked when The Archibalds came to the city. Nate, himself sometimes get stuck in an argument with Captain, regarding his relationship with Blair, he wanted Nate not to get too involved with Blair and Aubrey since there was no clarity in who the father was. Yes, Blair kept it as a secret, there were only a few number of people who knew that Dan was the father; Nate, Serena, Chuck and Dorota, the other party were busy guessing, including Blair's parents.

And the public intended to think that Aubrey was Chuck's. And none of them made any effort to deny it. They just let the dog barks.

And that day, Captain and Anne Archibald came to Aubrey's birthday dinner, not empty handed. They gave Aubrey a mini sailboat.

Nate's eyes became hollow with tears, and Blair was already crying out silently. Nate put his right hand out to reach Blair's arm and brought her body to lean on him, and Blair responded with putting her hands around Nate's waist.

Aubrey hugged Captain and Anne, and gave each of them a kiss and said thank you.

They all seemed to enjoy the dinner and the togetherness, Aubrey looked radiantly happy with all the people she loved present.

Nate grabbed Blair's hand, pulled her away from the living room, telling her to follow him outside. Blair was confused but went along with Nate. "Let's take a walk" Nate whispered in her ears and kissed her cheek warmly.

She giggled and put her coat on, and walked with him. ' _He's so sweet today'_ thought Blair with all Nate's gestures towards her. He held her hand confidently, and put his arm around her. And she could hear Nate's heartbeat when she leaned close to him. Blair felt warm and safe, ' _I could live like this every day'_.

They kept on walking and Blair didn't mind it at all. Blair never knew walking with Nate could be this fun and warm, not that they haven't walked together before, but today seemed different, that day Nate walked with a lot of confident with her. And she knew she couldn't blame Nate, since she herself wasn't quiet sure about what they were before.

Blair didn't ask Nate where he was taking her to, she just walked along Nate, seizing the moment. Nate didn't say anything either where he was taking to. They just walked and walked. In each place that they shared a memory in, Nate talked about how they used to be, especially when they were still in a relationship years ago, before she knew Dan.

' _Some men are born to become a gentleman, and some gentlemen were thought to be one, and Nate was one of the few who were thought to be one, turned out to be really good at it_.' Thought Blair proudly. His not that cheater he used to be, and not that guy who said he loved her but didn't give a damn about what she liked or hated or what she's been through, the old Nate would be there for her, but only in his body of course, while this Nate beside her now, is different he would be there and be hundred percent there for her and Aubrey.

Without realizing, she was already in front of the MET. Nate took her hand and walked up to the upper step of the MET. Nate's reminiscing their old habit in the MET's step, how they used to like to eat lunch here with, Serena, and Chuck (before the girls became Queen B and It-girl S). Blair also remembered that time, when she was the girlfriend and Serena was the best friend. It was one of the best times when they were together.

Blair sat there, smiled to Nate who was talking about how they were so happy back then, and he apologized how he screwed it up by screwing with Serena worst mistake of his life. Blair listened to Nate, who was now more serious. She used to hate that fact and became furious remembering it, but now she knew that this standing Nate in front of her truly, truly regrets it. Nate kept on talking about how they could be in this spot nowadays in a more serious tone, like he would burst out all his feelings about them. Blair listened carefully and realized how he was her first love, and then the person she hates, not just because he ruined her imagination of a prince charming fairy tales. He was the love of her life who again ruined her friendship with Serena because he screwed her, who then became the only friend she had in her life during her pregnancy with Aubrey, even when she became a clingy friend, he didn't leave her like how any other person would and now this amazing man whom she has a lot of history with is still the same man who standing here with her at the MET STEPs. And finally he stood up and went on his knee, pulled out a ring from his pocket and lifted up his chin and said:

"Blair, I know I'm not good enough for you and for Aubrey. But I can't imagine my life without you, I am who I am today because of the both of you guys, for giving me the reason to be who I am now. I can't promise you that I would be the perfect husband and perfect father but I guarantee you with my life that I would try my best to be a good husband and father and would do anything to make both of you happy. Would you give me that chance to make you happy and be my wife, Blair Cornelia Waldorf?" Nate stops nervously awaiting for Blair's answer.

Blair looked at him in the eye and examined him so well. She found out how sincere Nate was. A prince had proposed to her before, but this proposal got her the most. Suddenly her eyes teary and the tears came gushing out, and she jumped up to hug Nate and kissed him tenderly. "Nathaniel Archibald, I'd love to be your wife!" then she kissed him again and Nate happily kissed her back.

Blair hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply, until Nate fell on his back to the floor, his leg lost their balance in trying to sustain his body and Blair's. "Ouch" Blair screamed but she kept on kissing him, and so did he. Sometimes they were giggling in between kisses and looking at each other's eyes.

Nate was so happy, that was the happiest moment he had ever had so far in his life. Nate stopped and presented her with the neglected ring which she forgot in the mist of the jumping and kissing. Blair gasped and smiled. "It's a beautiful ring Archibald" so he put the ring on her. It's the Vanderbilt ring he used in proposing. _Finally the ring finds its rightful owner who has always owned it from the beginning._

People started glancing at them, but they seemed not to care at all.

"We better go home." Said Nate reluctantly.

They went back half hugging each other on their way. The smile was hanging on their faces. Nate never thought that Blair would give him her answer as soon as today, without any drama. She simply wanted it as he wanted it for himself. Now he wished he had done it sooner.

Blair, she's been waiting for him to be a man, and propose to her for a very long (not too long) time. They've been together for almost 7 years. Seven years of ups and downs and they've built their relationship to be strong and withstand anything, and they are still standing together till this day.


	6. Serena Knew It!

**Hi again.. Thanks for the review.. It means a lot for me.. it's so encouraging! challenge me to come out with better story.. thanks again, and as always thanks to my Beta R Bitch for all the help and making this easier for me.. For those who wait for the angst be patient.. we're going to be there ;)**

 **Chapter 06**

 **Serena Knew It!**

Nate and Blair, Blair and Nate. Serena already knew that they were going to be an item since kindergarten, and Serena realized that after everything, in the end, they are still an item, after all the Chuck and Blair, and the hardly believable Dan and Blair drama that happened. They were still an item.

It was during the time when Aubrey was born, after Nate informed her that her best friend and sister had given birth, she stormed out from her work set to take a plane to New York, to accompany her dearest friend and give her the comfort she deserved. She arrived at the middle of the night and rushed through the hospital hall and came straight away from the receptionist. She was told that the baby girl was already born at dawn, and she knew she was too late. Or she was informed way too late. Serena was so furious with Nate _._

 _How could he be late to inform me? How could he do that to B! He's supposed to inform me right away when the water had broken or when B was still being admitted in to the hospital._

But when she opened Blair's hospital room, her anger was toned down and replaced with this confusion, by what she witnessed. There, was a sleeping and tired beloved Blair, holding hands with a dirty blond guy who was also sleeping, but was sitting on his chair next to Blair's bed. It was like high school all over again for Serena. She rubbed her eyes, thinking that hopefully she was dreaming, but no, it was Blair and Nate, sleeping together sweetly like during their high school times. And she decided not to interrupt, and went to see the baby. She was so beautiful.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your Auntie Serena"

Then she sat outside the room, waiting for one of them to wake up. And she thought, _what the hell did I miss all these 9 months?_

* * *

The other time was when Aubrey was sick. When she was just a little baby girl, she often got cold with fever due to some allergies. Blair was so worried, because her baby got sick so often, and even cried helplessly in her phone. And that was the first time, Blair could cry that much on the phone. Motherhood is really outer space for Serena.

When Serena could manage to finish her photo shoot quickly, she took a flight to New York, to accompany her best friend, but again Serena felt a deep déjà vu. There in Blair's room, was a sleeping little Aubrey, and next to her on the right was Blair facing her baby, and next to her on the left was the same guy again. He was also lying and facing Aubrey too, but his hand were wrapped around Aubrey and placed on top of Blair to make sure to keep physical contact on both (they were so cute together, she just had to take a pic). And they looked so beautiful and so sweet. They looked like one of those Disney's family movie scene. Not to her surprise, she could identify that same guy. It was Nate Archibald, her dear friend. And once again she decided not to bother them as she left the room, and headed down stairs.

But when she decided to take a little nap, she decided to head to the guest room, because apparently Blair changed her old room into Aubrey's room. Serena opened the guest room, and again it felt so familiar. There were so many stuff that she usually found in Nate's room. After glancing around, she definitely could smell Nate's cologne in this room, and at the perfect time there came Dorota.

She finally got a glimpse of what she's been missing all this time. She smiled slyly.

When it was time for them to get up, Serena was hoping for a slight awkwardness around them, just like in high school when you get busted by your mom, and then suddenly start rambling all the excuses and explanations they've got on why they were together. But it didn't seem like it, it was like Serena was the only one who had imagined that. Both, Nate and Blair acted natural, none of them felt busted, or had the urgency to clarify anything to Serena.

And Serena was left more confused. _What did I miss all this time?_

* * *

Serena almost forgot how it felt to see them again as an item. She already got rid of that assumption and concluded that they were just friends who happened to be in the city and met often. Serena came back again to New York, this time to stay longer. She had a 3 months project here, and she decided to stay with Blair.

Blair got her a guest room, near Nate's guest room, apparently both of them weren't aware that Nate was practically living here, and still said that Nate was visiting. Serena could only sigh on that argument. _What did they take her for? A child?_ But apparently it was what they said to all the people, but Dorota was smarter for sure. Serena always loved Dorota, she was nice, friendly and caring without any step up from the border to interrupt their matter, maybe that's why Blair loves her so much. No one knows Blair better than Dorota. Dorota already considered Nate as one of the residents in the penthouse, but she played along with Blair and Nate.

For those 3 months, Serena lived happily with Blair, Aubrey, Nate, and of course with the help of Dorota. Everyday was like a loud drama, every morning, every night, and every hour. Aubrey was already 2 years old, and she was so active as a child. She played with designer dresses, designer bags, and designer shoes, anything you could mention in the wardrobe or in the dressing room. Blair would gasp and want to scream, but she always restrained herself. Aubrey would run every time her mom glared at her, and she would hide behind Nate (not to Serena, of course, since she was also a victim here, who could explode if she didn't remember it was Aubrey her favorite niece). Nate would talk sweetly and say it was an opportunity for another round of shopping. And he would lift Aubrey up and sweet-talk her not to ruin her mother's belongings. _And who would say no to that? Who would not love that gesture?_ Maybe that's why Aubrey loves Nate so much, so she easily turns to him every time she had problems or felt in trouble.

And there was time that Blair had difficulties to dress Aubrey up and she was kind of playing catch me if you can with the sound of Blair that kept on calling Aubrey's name and Aubrey was giggling so hard. And it turned out it was only Nate who could easily dress Aubrey up. Then, suddenly, Serena finally started to understand how this relationship was established. They needed each other as a whole family.

Serena wasn't around often, but every time she finished work, she would get back home.

 _When will I get the chance to play with Aubrey this often? And how could I miss this new parent's quarrel?_ To Serena, it felt like watching a reality show of new parenting.

One day, Nate and Blair had an argument. They never showed it in front of Aubrey, but the adults could feel how the interaction was so intense. And it happened during the time when Blair decided to start dating again.

Blair kept complaining about Nate's behavior, calling him out on having PMS for him to get emotional through small stuffs, like her coming home late, and her smell of alcohol, even though she's not drunk, etc, etc, and Serena looked shocked, but kept on listening to the rants then she realized how blind Blair was. The moment she watched the fight, the bantering, she knew exactly why. All the people in the house knew why, except them, Blair and Nate.

In the last week of Serena's stay at the house, she talked to Blair, hoping to give her a glimpse to what is happening with Nate.

"Don't you know why Nate is behaving like this? Seriously B?"

"What? If you know, please tell me S. I can't take it anymore?"

"Oh B! Please I never knew you were this blind?"

Blair frowned. Furious. Demanding an answer was what she wanted, not a riddle.

"It's because you started dating again!"

"What?"

"What's wrong with me dating, it's not that I neglected Aubrey. Beside I bet he is dating someone too."

"Do you know the last time he had a girlfriend?"

Blair was confused. Thinking hard.

"Don't tell me you don't know, knowing the fact you are living with him"

"We're not.."

"Cut the crap B"

Blair protested, but she finally couldn't deny it.

"I think it was with this skinny, slutty new model." mocked Blair.

"And when was that?"

"I don't know, why should I remember it."

And when Blair realized that Serena's was seriously asking her, she finally gave up and talked in a very low tone, "I guess they broke up a couple of months after Aubrey was born"

Then silent.

"And you still don't know why N is jealous?"

Blair chuckled. "Oh, come on"

Serena stared at her, and she silently nodded.

As for the last gift to her dear friend, Nathanial Archibald, and to pay for her guilt in ruining her best friend's first love in the past before she left for boarding school, Serena would love to help him and Blair, maybe be together, maybe. (She isn't sure yet)

And it was during the time when she was alone in the house with Aubrey and Dorota. She played with Aubrey through their photo album. And when they got to Nate's pictures, Serena taught Aubrey how to call Nate Daddy. "Dadda.. Daddaa"

"No, Daddy"

"Dadda.. Dadda"

"It's Daddy Nate."

"Daddii.. Daddiii"

"Yes, good girl" And Serena hugged her and kissed that little excitingly.

Dorota glared at her, which made Serena afraid that it would come to Blair's ear, but her smile, comforted her. She was in the same page with Dorota, with that she kissed Aubrey and kept teaching her that in secret until the day she left New York. She left and watched Blair, Nate, and Aubrey send her away at the airport, she smiled and felt satisfied.

A week later, Blair called her, "Can you believe what Aubrey called Nate, Daddy, and she keeps on calling him that."

"I tried to fix it, but it doesn't work. And Nate isn't helping either, he keeps smirking and I think he is smiling S." Blair seemed so furious, and Serena gave her the most sympathy response, not letting her happiness showed. _No need to thank me, Nathanial Archibald. You are already welcome._

 **So.. What do you think..? please review.. and see ya next week.. thank you ^^**


	7. The Same Brunette

**Hi... thanks for the review, please keep them coming.. It gives me energy to write the story! As always thanks to my awesome beta, R Bitch for all the help ^^ Enjoy the chapter, thanks.**

 **Chapter 07**

 **The Same Brunette**

Dan Humphrey finally puts his feet back on New York City after 7 years. He took a deep breath to feel the air of concrete buildings smashed with traffic pollutant, for him, the city hasn't changed that much. He took a stroll into the city, visiting his St. Jude School and walking through the MET, and suddenly he saw this girl in a pink princess attire gown, complete with the tiara, and a white cardigan on top. And he couldn't believe what he had just seen. _Is he seeing Blair Waldorf?_ And yup! It was only his imagination. Dan sighed _. Annoyed._ And his phone rang.

"Dan, where are you? You have my hotel address right? What is taking you so long, I miss you already"

Dan smiles coyly. "I'll be right there in a minute. I'm on my way. I miss you too." he hailed a cab and headed to the hotel, where his girlfriend was waiting for him. Yes, Dan Humphrey is no longer single; he just decided that about a month ago.

* * *

"So, will you meet your friend, today?" said the blonde girl, while putting on her make up, and getting ready to go to work.

It's already been a of couple days since Dan had arrived and have been staying in New York, and he always has this plan of meeting with Nate, but apparently it was always a plan, since he still doesn't have the gut to hear any news about Blair Waldorf. He's been so careful in reading the newspapers, or browsing through the Internet. The temptation to click on to Gossip Girl is so big, but thank God his rational mind stops it. He isn't ready to hear any news about Blair.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll meet Nate today" Dan shrugged on his bed, pulling out the blanket from his head, hoping he could have a good sleep, nightmare free from the Brunette ghost.

"Nate? Hmm.. Hoping he is not 'that' Nate." She said in a low voice full of bitterness, Dan still could hear it, but tried not to bother to ask her why or what. He's just not that curious anymore.

"Bye.. And better meet that friend of yours, you need a life, Dan" she said in a full consideration, kissing his lips, and leaving.

* * *

Finally, he called Nate Archibald. Their first lunch was awkward at first, Nate looked so tense and everything that came out from his mouth look like it was planned first in his head, like he wants to say something but is managing to keep it to himself, but when Dan started talking about his rekindled relationship with Heidi, Nate seemed carefree. It's weird, but he thought it might be because Nate is trying not to mention Blair. Which is true, but for a more different reason, actually.

Nate told him that he finally proposed to the girl of his dreams (more like the girl of their dreams), and now he is happily engaged. Dan was happy to hear that, and was wondering when Nate was going to introduce her to him.

Dan enjoyed his time with Nate, he was just the way Dan imagined him to be, still humble, not like the other rich, socialite snobbish guys. His meeting with Nate continued on almost every lunch time, and sometimes Nate brought Aubrey with him, and she would straight away bombard him with the progress of the storybook she had requested of when in Paris. He could only say he's working on it, but couldn't finish it soon, due to his schedule. He found this little girl amusing; no wonder Nate loves her so much. Which makes Dan wonder after a week of meeting him, why Nate hasn't introduced her fiancée to him yet, and the strange part was that Dan never heard her name.

* * *

"Hope you are free on Friday" asked Heidi in the middle of their cuddling session they always had.

Dan furrowed, "And why is that?" kissing her neck, as she laughed.

"There is this fashion party, and I need your support. My old enemy or rather enemies will be there." Heidi looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes, pleading him to say yes.

This is not her first request to Dan, as a model, Heidi had to attend so many fashion parties, which Dan's not interested, but for some special occasion he would accompany her. And the special occasion only occurred when Heidi felt threatened by her model rivals or enemies like this time. So as a good boyfriend, finally Dan agreed to make an appearance.

* * *

He wasn't feeling well that day, it seemed like something bad was going to happen, but Dan Humphrey doesn't believe in any kind of superstitious beliefs. _Or should he be now?_ This is his first party in New York after a long time, the place was decorated well in pastel color, and so were the guest, yup, another color theme party in UES. The place was filled with beautiful women and men, and wearing some weird kind of beautiful dresses, guess one thing is still the same when you are attending fashion parties, models and weird dresses in mix.

"Nathanial Archibald is that really you?" screamed Heidi with a sarcastic tone, which surprised Dan.

Nate turned his head to the sound with surprised. "Hi… Heidi, it's been a very long time" She kissed his cheek and to his surprise he didn't know how to react.

Dan who's been watching this scene was left confused even more, how does his supposed girlfriend know his buddy, Nate, when they've been in New York just for two weeks. "Do you know him?"

Heidi almost jumped a little, then she looked at Nate, "Is this your Nate?"

Dan nodded and murmuring "yes".

"Well.. Well.. So, you're engaged. Congratulation, I thought you would stay single in a queen dent forever." she exclaimed, leaving both men more confused, for different reasons.

Before both men could ask their curiosity, Heidi kept herself talking. "Wait!" "Dan said you have a little girl." She became silent suddenly and looked like she was thinking really hard. "Is her name Audrey? Aubrey?" She looked at Dan then Nate, "I knew it!" She shouted like she had won something, leaving Dan more confused, and Nate's face turning red, like he got busted in something, and that added to Dan's confusion.

"Nate.. Nate.. Finally you admitted!"

"You have to explain to me. How do you know Nate?"

"We've dated before. Like a long.. Long.. Long time ago."

"And now you're dating Dan." there was a little bitterness in Nate's voice, but Dan wasn't quite sure if it was jealousy that was there or something else.

Dan forced a smile knowing this as a fact, that the three of them were in the middle of an ongoing party but it feels like they were in a forest and it's just the three of them. Awkward.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen! You look beautiful, gorgeous like always" suddenly a crowd gathered and in the middle was the famous Serena. Along with that Dan's eyes captured a beautiful blonde that used to fill his heart, and suddenly a shred of cold hit him.

 _If Serena was in New York City and in a fashionista party, does it mean Blair Waldorf will be here also?_ "Oh, shit" he managed to say that in his thought, but apparently it really came out from his mouth, "Sorry" as he watched Heidi, who seemed annoyed and furious at Serena.

"Is that the enemy?" he tried to tease her, but she shrugged.

"No, of course not. I just don't like her." she chuckled, releasing her tension and sipped her drink. "But if your friends with Nate, sure you know the rest of the gang."

 _And sadly the answer was yes._

Heidi excused herself for a while, and left him with Nate.

"Sorry man, I never dreamt that it was the same Heidi." said Nate smiling and trying to tease Dan.

"What's wrong with us? Why do we keep on sharing same girlfriend and exes?" both men start laughing. There were some truths on that statement. Apparently faith has been playing with them in the love department.

"I think this is the right time to tell you the truth Dan, before you hear it from someonelse's mouth." Nate said in a serious tone, his face hardened this time.

Dan's waiting for Nate to speak, but suddenly his eyes captures a beautiful brunette walking side by side with none other than Chuck Bass, and there was a sudden pang in his heart, seems like she still has that effect for him

"Dan..."

And Nate traces Dan's eyes, and he found what he was staring at Blair and Chuck. "It's not what it looks like Dan."

"I'm okay Nate, I'm happy that she is finally happy with Chuck." _Sure it was all a lie, deep down in his heart he hopes that they screw up, and not look this happy._

"Actually, she's…" _with me_ , and Nate got cut off before finishing it.

"Danieeeel…" Finally Serena spotted her suppose love of her life, she threw herself hugging Dan, which makes Dan feel even more awkward. A little bit afraid that his girlfriend saw this, and got jealous. Jealousy is so rare with Heidi, because she's a very confident type of girl, but since the book scandal, she has become so jealous with girls, or any girl, from his past.

"Good to see you, Serena" with the help of Nate, finally Dan manages to free himself, and strengthen up his suit.

"He has a girlfriend, S, control yourself."

"Hi Serena, and I'm the girlfriend." Heidi claimed her Dan by kissing him lightly and smirking to Serena.

"Oh.." disappointed.

"Nathaniel, what's the fuss all about?" And what a great timing, who else has this bass kind of voice, if it's not the famous Chuck Bass.

"S, where have you been?" "Oh, Dan" _PERFECT!_ Dan took a deep sigh, hearing the voice that both made his heart flutter and heavy!

"Look who finally shows up in New York, Dan Humphrey!" Chuck just couldn't restrain himself from adding to the already awkwardness in the situation. He was looking at Dan with this kind of new hatred and disgust, which was weird, since he was mostly the one who looked at Chuck in that way, not otherwise!

"And Heidi…" she said in her 'Blair Waldorf' smirking smile, when she used to greet him, when he was dating Serena, when he was just a lonely boy from Brooklyn.

Chuck frowned, asking for more explanation.

"She used to date Nate." said Blair in lightly tone, and all Nate could do was just put on a flat smile.

"And now, she dates Dan." Serena finally manages to free herself from Nate's grab, and spill the bean, making the situation a lot more awkward.

"Oh" that was the only reaction that he got from Blair for the news.

"That's one thing that hasn't changed!" Chuck chuckled, looking at him with cynical eyes. "Come ladies, Mr. Jefferson is already waiting for us with his money." Chuck offered each of his arms to Blair and Serena, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Bye Dan.." Serena left him with a wave and a wink, he knows that she was only teasing him just to make Heidi mad. And Blair left him after giving him a sharp look.

And they left Nate there alone with Dan and Heidi, Nate sighed for his bad luck. Then an alarm saved him from this situation. Since this is Blair's party night, it's now Nate's turn to keep Aubrey company. "Okay nice to see you, Dan" he hesitated "and you too, Heidi"

"What a friend you have there, Dan. I just never thought you were friends with all of them." Heidi commented on the awkward situation she had just been at, and finished her drink, hoping that it would un-complicate her night. But she received none response from Dan. Dan was standing next to her, but his eyes were busy looking at another thing or someone.

And that's when she followed his eyes; she found out that he's been looking at the Brunette next to Chuck Bass. ' _A brunette and a blonde in Upper East Side_ ' this sounded so familiar to Heidi, like she had read it somewhere. After a minute of digesting this situation, finally she understands all of it.

"Why is it always her!" she storms out, leaving Dan in confusion. Many of eyes watching him, urging him to chase after Heidi, and then he chased her, he needs to know what's going on.

 _What did I do wrong?_

 _"_ Heidi… what happened?"

"What happened? What happened, Dan" she yelled at him and kept on walking out into the middle of the night. "Why is it always her!" she kept on repeating that sentence in anger.

Dan was dumbfounded, didn't understand what she meant.

"It's her, right? Your Claire Carlyle?" she finally turns her body and faces Dan, but that sentence, frightened Dan even more.

And Dan couldn't answer that question; he just stood there staring at her.

"Why her? Why must I fight against her, again?"

"Fight again?"

"She stole Nate years ago, and unfortunately she's also the one you always think of."

He still didn't get it completely. But seemed like Heidi would not give him any further explanation.

Heidi hailed a cab, finally to Dan relieve, it was a cold night and they were standing outside. She went in and shut the door, not to his surprise. She opened the window to throw him another jab. "Dan, she's Nate's fiancée!" and she left him, more dumbfounded in a chilly cold New York night.


	8. She is Mine

**So, here is my updated chapter, get help a lot by my lovely Beta, R Bitch. And thank you for the review please let them coming..**

 **Chapter 08**

 **She is mine**

He didn't know for how long he had been standing there and been blank from what he had just heard from his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend (maybe). Dan Humphrey suddenly had the difficulties to digest (or the right word is to believe) what Heidi had just said to him. _Blair Waldorf, his Blair, Chuck's Blair, is engaged to his buddy Nate, that Nathanial Archibald?_ Sure he was her first love, but it was a very long time ago, like Dinosaur's long time ago, before the Chuck-Blair Inevitable relationship happened.

 _How? How could that happen? She was engaged to Chuck when I left her, or she left me (whatever)._

There were so many unanswered questions in Dan's head that needed to be answered ASAP (as soon as possible). But those questions were just making him more confused than ever or before. The chilled night of New York couldn't shake his feet, he just stood there, thinking hard. Big question is how, how come. _W_ hy had Nate never told him yet? Why did he hide the fact that he got engaged with Blair Waldorf!

 _Or maybe he was waiting to tell him later, or maybe when he was in his grave.._

Then suddenly he remembered another fact, Aubrey. _So, does it mean that Aubrey is Blair's daughter?_ But that didn't help him figure out the answer of his first questions, obviously it added up more to his confusion.

* * *

Dan Humphrey stayed up all night in front of his laptop crossing his own border and finally logged onto Gossip Girl, he just needed to know what he's been missing all this years. He searched and read all the news about Blair Waldorf, from the first time in his life he felt so low that he had to log onto Gossip Girl to stalk Blair Waldorf and get news or feeds on her. Without his realization, the sun was already up, but he couldn't find what he wanted to find. _Since when does Gossip Girl become such a flat-out no help, it seemed like it lost all the juicy secrets._ Then there was beeps coming from his phone, finally he switched his attention from his laptop to his phone. It was Mike, his new agent, the one that convinced him to come promote his new book in New York City.

"Where are you Dan? I called your hotel, and Heidi seemed furious at me for asking about you, did you guys have a fight? Well that's not the point, the point is where are you Dan? You need to come to the seminar!" Mike is younger then him, a chatter-box, and a demanding agent, but he is efficient and not a meddler. That's why he likes him and also hired him to be his new agent.

"I'm at my loft." Yes, Dan finally came back to his loft after he realized that Heidi would surely kick him out if he came back to the hotel, everyone he knew and close to were already moving out from NYC, except Nate, but sure he won't go to Nate. And it was all nostalgic coming back to his loft.

"Where?"

"In Brooklyn. I'll be there, and please bring me something nice to wear. And cologne. Thanks."

He showed up at the university where he was going to be a spokesman and greeted them with a suspicious Mike staring at him. The time he started changing and was getting ready for the occasion, the normal Mike (not the suspicious one) was giving him details on the seminar. Dan tried hard to be as professional as he could, and he decided he could do this. For his own problem, he just needs to ask explanation directly from Nate. _Ok, that's the plan._

* * *

Dan hadn't wasted any time, when his part was over, he walked out right away and hailed a cab. He headed to Nate's office, to get the straight answer to all his questions. He stormed into the office asking where Nate's office is. The receptionist was shocked but she told him where it was, but followed him right away, saying that Mr. Archibald is not in the office and in a meeting right now. But Dan kept walking, heading to Nate's office, and as she said no one was there. The secretary called Nate, furiously staring at him, and then. "He said you could wait in here, he'll be finished soon." she said in defeat, and then left him alone in Nate's office.

There were so many pictures of Aubrey and Blair (apparently, hanging there), and in all that pictures he saw how happy they were. Blair in particularly, she looked different, her face was glowing and she seemed so content. And there was one picture that he thought must be new, it seemed like Aubrey's birthday party, and in that picture, Nate and Blair stood happily and everyone was clapping (except Chuck), guess it was the time Nate proposed to Blair. It had been a long time since he had seen her this happy and content. _His heart ached, knowingly that someone else could make her that happy._

"Dan, why didn't you tell me you were coming, I mean you can't just come bashing into the office, you know?" Nate came closer, but Dan put on the defensive mode, giving no sign that he came for a friendly chat.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were engaged to Blair?" he just needs to get to the point right away.

"So, you already know, I've been meaning to tell you"

"What was so hard to tell me that you were with Blair." without realizing he used his high pitch frustrated voice.

"And why are you yelling at me? It's not my fault that you left her, I wanted to tell you the moment I met you in Paris, but I saw you Dan, the moment I mentioned New York, you shrunk from your seat. It was like you didn't want to hear any news about Blair from me, so I kept it that way."

"And how am I supposed to tell you that I've fallen in love with her, when that woman is Blair."

He didn't have any other words to argue with, and he didn't know to respond to Nate. He was so mad that he had behaved like a teenager in a rage or having a fit just because someone was dating his crush. He was so frustrated that he could throw anything right now. And he made a clever decision not to act out, but turned around and walked away.

"Dan" Nate called his name and Dan turned looked at Nate and turned back, he didn't have any other thing to say to Nate.

* * *

He walked around Manhattan and couldn't stop himself, he just needed to clear his head out. And for sure he knew that he wouldn't be going back to his loft, it was all dusty and the fact that it's was so full of memories made it worse. And he didn't know where else to go.

After his feet felt numb cause of the walking, Dan decided that he should go back to the hotel and at least make peace with Heidi. Sooner or later he must deal with Heidi, plus leaving while in a rage of emotion wasn't good either. So he went back to the hotel and found Heidi there, watching her favorite cartoon. Dan apologized for everything and that what she said was all true, that it seems he couldn't forget this one girl even after leaving the city and moving out far away.

"I'm so sorry for everything.. You were right, I couldn't forget Blair, I even tried it the hard way by moving out of the city for 7 years, but yes, I still couldn't forget her. I'm so sorry." This is the first time he admitted his un-resolved feelings for Blair, it was hard but at the same time he felt relieved like he had lost a mountain of burden from his back.

She kept on staring at him, first with her annoyed eyes, but now those eyes slightly change into sympathetic and pity eyes, yes, she pitied him, what a sad man he must be, to try to forget the girl he loves and move out for 7 years and in his exiled he still could not forget about her. "Yeah, you should be sorry."

He didn't expect that, but those words eased his worry, he was afraid that she would start the annoying fighting like years ago when she found out about Claire Carlyle. "Okay then. Thanks" Dan turned his body and was ready to leave the hotel room. Because now, he would feel more ashamed of himself if he stayed longer.

"Dan, wait."

He was surprised and turned to find out what Heidi wants after she now knows about his failed love life.

"Maybe we could start over."

"As friends." She waited for his respond, in nervousness, she didn't know whether it was the right request or not. "I think we can start as friends"

"You seem to need friends now." She smiled at him, waiting for his response.

And he smiled gladly, that finally he has someone to keep him company. Maybe, Dan Humphrey wasn't ready to start a new relationship, but for sure He is ready to make a new friend.

* * *

Nate pulled Aubrey's blanket up, when finally his little girl fell asleep after 2 bed-time stories he read to her. He looked at her in awe, she is not his, but she and Blair are the world to him, and it all happened like it was really meant to happen. He didn't plan all this, but his path had lead him to fall in over and over for his first love and world, Blair Waldorf.

"Is she already sleeping?"

"Yes, after two stories. I think we need to hire a child author to make a new interesting story. Or else she would force me to read and read until its dawn." Nate chuckled imagining it. Aubrey loves to read and she demands bed-time stories before sleeping, and the common the story, the longer she would sleep, because she will ask for another one to be read.

Blair smiled knowing how true his word was. She took off her shoes and jacket, and came near to Nate's seat. "And what is worrying you so much, that you have to drink alone?" She took Nate's glass and drinks the wine.

Nate couldn't help but pull her on his lap, and plant a light butterfly kiss on her lip, not to his surprise Blair starts to kiss him back. And it tasted way better than his wine.

"What's wrong, Nate?" she looked into his eyes, and gosh, how he loves to look into those beautiful brown doe eyes. Whenever she looked at him like that, all of his insecurities of her feelings towards him is all gone. He knows for sure that her heart is all his, like when they were still in childhood, and he would cherish it more, keep learning from his mistake in the past. He would not let her go, and even if she gives up on him or left him he would fight for it until his dying breath, as long she keeps on looking at him like that.

He puts his forehead on her, so they could touch and so that he could see and feel those eyes closely, cause it was all he needs right now. "I met Dan" and she paused there, and searched his eyes. "He found out about us." she kept on searching his eyes, which made him a little bit uncomfortable. "I think he still loves you, Blair" and then she pulls out, now with her accusing eyes staring at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, Blair."

"He looked so miserable today when he came to see me." she started to stand up, now standing in front of him with her fierce eyes, accusing him for the meaning of what he did just now.

"Then what do you expect me to do? Cuddle him?" Blair glared at him, she almost yelled if she wasn't remembering that Aubrey was sleeping.

He was taken aback with Blair's reaction, he thought she wouldn't be that furious. "Maybe..." he would have to choose the right next sentences or else he would have to sleep in the guest room, and get up early in the morning to crawl back to their bedroom before Aubrey gets up, and then starts questioning them all day long or even worse for days. Because the last time Aubrey found out they slept separately was when he got a cough and didn't want to contaminate Blair or rather Blair didn't want to get contaminated, and she was so busy coming out with her new line, and she was questioning him for almost a week that he needed to bring her to his doctor to prove it. Waking up early before Aubrey is not an easy task either, since Aubrey is a morning person.

Blair was still furiously waiting for Nate's next maybe. "Maybe, we should tell him the truth about Aubrey."

Blair almost shot him dead with her glared that gave him, more horror than before, she turned around and walked away towards their room. Before she vanished to their room, she turned her back and looked at Nate with a sharp look, that he knew for sure, he would end up sleeping in the guest room and do the exhausting routine, without lighting up another fight in the morning when he crawled back into their bedroom, or else there would be two people that he loves the most that would be mad at him, and it would be a nightmare for him if that happened. He took a deep sigh, knowing that he would lose no matter what Blair's next sentence was.

And she finally spoke, to his relieve; he wasn't prepared to be stared at like that for a long time.

"I carried her for 9 months in my belly and raised her up for 7 years!" and she turned around. "In case you didn't notice, she is mine! And no one else has the right to claim her. Not you and not even him!" with that she closed the door, and he was just so thankful that Aubrey was asleep, or else, and he believed that Blair was going to hurt that door if it was human.

Nate took a deep sigh before heading to the guest room and setting his alarm for the early morning. One lady in this house is enough to be mad at him, he didn't want to add Aubrey and make her mad at him too.


End file.
